


Chinese Buffet

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Desperation, F/M, Scat, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 8





	Chinese Buffet

Chinese food has always disagreed with my digestive system, but I love it. I rarely seek it out due to the time I must commit to being on the toilet, but it had been a while since I indulged.  
So whenever my wife's pregnancy cravings brought us to a Chinese buffet, I didn't protest as much as I normally would have.  
I warned her, or at least tried to, that it played a number on my gut and internal workings.  
But she just laughed, saying certain foods quickly pass through some people. "I'll buy you tums or pepto if situation arises," she promised. I was starting to look forward to eating there honestly.  
It turned out to be pretty good and I ate way more than I should have. I figured, hey I'll already pay for this later, why not. Plus it was a buffet so I wanted to get my money out of the whole thing. Fat boy tendencies, I guess.  
So I ate a lot of fried rice, several egg rolls, general tsos chicken, stir fried vegetables, and chow mein. Then my wife somehow convinced them to bring out fresh cheese wontons and I lost count of how many I scarfed down. I know several plates were demolished during the duration of the buffet visit.  
I was glad I wore a loose fitting t-shirt as my belly was starting to expand at this point. "That was so good." I commented and found myself pressing a hand to my belly as pressure made it feel better. I was beginning to feel uncomfortably full.   
She unwrapped a fortune cookie and slid a few fortune cookies my way. "What does yours say?" She asked with a smile. "I'll be right back."  
A few minutes later, she returned with what looked like fried donut holes, coated in sugar. "They're delicious," she insisted and I popped one in my mouth. It proved to be amazing so I ate quite a few even though my stomach was nearly at full capacity.  
"I'm about ready. I'm stuffed," I said in a joking tone, but it was the truth. I hadn't had so much food at once in a while. I felt sluggish and desired a nap.  
Whenever I stood up, my stomach bulged out and I felt immediately self conscious. "I love it," she commented slyly. "You're showing more than I am."  
I felt weighed down and fat.  
Whenever I sat in the car, I let out a soda-fueled burp, the first sign of the issues surely to follow. I was so full, I didn't want to sit up straight.  
"I can't wait to go home and take a nap." I felt like an old person but it was the truth.  
"Let's cuddle and sleep then," she suggested as she backed out of the parking space.  
I knew she would feel differently when I started cutting the cheese later.  
"You might not want to hear this, but I might get gassy later," I began, even though there was no "might".  
"Baby, I don't care. You ate a lot and not to be rude, your belly looks big. It's got to be aching, and if not it surely will be." She glanced over at me.  
About an hour into my nap, I woke up with the urge to go. I knew I only had a short time to get myself to the toilet, so I wasted no time in getting to my feet.   
I couldn't hold a fart in for long and it escaped as I entered the bathroom. Then I had to clench my bowels as I pulled my pants off as the next wave of cramps I didn't trust.  
As I sat down, my belly pain grew until the waste poured out of me. I mindlessly scrolled my facebook feed as I labored and grunted.  
Never again, Chinese food. Never again.


End file.
